


how to know if an alpha is into you

by Tremens (OrangeCruiser)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rated m more for swearing and sexual themes than actual sex, basically an excuse to write everyone being all touchy feely, consensual safe good times for all, forehead touch central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCruiser/pseuds/Tremens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata Shouyou discovers himself through a Cosmo article.</p><p> <em>'Asahi's reading Cosmo again.'</em></p><p> <em>'I-I am not!'</em></p><p> <em>Tanaka wears an expression similar to the time everyone went to the new sushi train on campus and Kageyama told Tsukishima that he’d clean his dorm for an entire month if the other alpha ate a whole teaspoon of wasabi<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how to know if an alpha is into you

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata seeking relationship help from a magazine article seemed like a good idea at the time. Otherwise, this is just me trying to write something lighthearted for once, and is the byproduct of my unconditional love of each and every Haikyuu character.
> 
> I'm honestly not sure if cosmo is even released in japan and apologise for the horrible meshing of eastern and western culture.
> 
> Stay groovy folks.

“Asahi’s reading Cosmo again.”

Hinata looks up from where he’s trying to convince autocorrect to stop turning the word shorts into shits. He’s half ready to bolt, if Tanaka raises another racket in the library they’ll all be banned this time. 

“I-I am not!” 

There’s a rustling of pages as Asahi attempts to hide a glossy, pink magazine behind his back. For someone so tall, the alpha doesn’t do a very good job. Tanaka swipes the book from him easily, expression similar to the one he wore that time everyone went to the new sushi train on campus and Kageyama told Tsukishima that he’d clean his dorm for an entire month if the other alpha ate a whole teaspoon of wasabi. 

“What’s Cosmo?” Hinata pipes up after double checking that the text he sent Kenma was asking if he could borrow his shorts and not his faecal matter for volleyball practice tomorrow. 

Asahi stops trying to wrangle his book back from Tanaka and looks offended. Well, it’s not like Hinata has ever particularly needed to be on the cutting edge of women’s magazines. 

“Cosmo is a haven for all things about women's sexuality.” Tanaka’s reply drowns out Asahi’s strangled murmur of ‘it has good hairstyle tips.’ 

“But the best things,” Tanaka rifles through the pages as he leans back against the couch, “are the articles. I mean get a load of this shit. Dating a Beta may be Better, The Top 10 Sex Positions for Power Omegas-” 

Curious despite himself, Hinata plants his chin on Tanaka’s shoulder in order to peek at the magazine, the beta leaning back almost unconsciously so as the much shorter omega can get a better purchase. His head moves in time with Tanaka’s barks of laughter as he continues flipping pages. Too kind hearted to protest further, Asahi gives up trying to rescue his reading material and slumps across the desk in defeat. 

“Dear god, how to know if an alpha is into you? Are you shitting on me?” 

Tanaka’s finally lost it, but Hinata narrows his eyes to get a better look at the page. Now, Hinata isn’t usually into the whole conventional ‘find your dream romance’ questionnaire extraordinaire thing. Well apart from the one time Kenma sent him a quiz titled ‘what brand of volleyball are you’ as some kind of joke. Hinata spent the better part of the day moping about the answer he got. Then he bullied Kageyama into taking it, and moped over that answer too. Olympic brand Kageyama had been so typical...

Hinata grazes his eyes over the page, beneath the blocky, pink title is what looks like a checklist. Does he spend all his time with you? Does he get jealous easily? It goes on. Something clicks somewhere, a part of Hinata’s mind coming to an unusually fast decision for someone who could take up to half an hour deciding what flavour steamed bun he wants. 

“Hey Asahi can I borrow this?” The words are out of his mouth before the rest of Hinata’s brain can catch up with the program.

Asahi looks up from where he’s somehow procured another magazine. 

“Uh, sure?” 

“Dude.” Tanaka shifts around so as he can give the omega a perturbed look. 

Hinata bites his lip and stumbles over a lame sentence that has something to do with ‘research’ before the day is saved by a familiar bag being dumped unceremoniously on the table and an even more familiar scent. 

“Is Asahi reading Cosmo again?” 

A pained wheeze comes from Asahi’s corner but Hinata happily turns his face upwards for Nishinoya’s greeting. He grins through the light forehead bump and takes in his fellow omegas comforting smell. Noya’s afternoon lecture must have ended early. 

“Sup Hinata, Tanaka.” Noya gives Tanaka something that more resembles a head-butt than a head tap before turning to Asahi.

The tall alpha flushes as Noya stretches up to plant a welcome bite on his chin. But he returns it with a forehead touch regardless. Hinata watches somewhat wistfully from the corner of his eyes as greetings begin to devolve into small kisses. 

“Not this shit again,” Tanaka gives a sigh before hoisting his bag over his shoulder, “I’m out.” 

“You’re just sad that your life isn’t like those sappy movies you rent out.” Nishinoya peels his face away from Asahi’s neck to stick out his tongue. 

Tanaka tries to look like someone who doesn’t rent out American rom coms and watch them with the subtitles on.

“I swear to god you two are almost as bad as Daichi and Suga.” He grumbles, chucking the magazine on the table in disgust. 

The beta flicks Hinata on the forehead by way of goodbye and begins the route out that avoids the librarian’s desk. The woman had some kind of vendetta against loud men with shaved heads and an excellent personality. Or maybe just against Tanaka. 

Left alone, Hinata clutches at the front of his sweater, nervously glancing between the book and the couple who are growing increasingly more involved with one another. Well, Asahi did say he could borrow it. Trying not to look shifty, he picks it up and shoves it under his already lumpy jumper. Hopefully Tanaka forgets about his asking tomorrow. 

The noises coming from the couple are quickly evolving into something Hinata doesn’t really want to stay involved in, so he shoulders his backpack. It’s shaped like a cat’s face –a present from Kenma that Tsukishima takes every available opportunity to poke fun at. 

He nearly has a heart attack in the history section when he passes the librarian and temporarily forgets that he isn’t actually stealing a magazine from the library. Regardless, he swears the lady has some kind of x-ray vision –eyes staring accusingly at the front of his sweater.

She’s eventually distracted –thank god- by a student informing her that two guys are on the verge of having sex on the first floor couches. 

Hinata sends a brief prayer of thanks to Nishinoya. 

\--- 

“Kuroo Tetsurou asked you to one of his parties?”

“Yeah.” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou??”

“Yeah?” 

Hinata’s barely taken ten steps inside his dorm room and he already feels like he needs to lie down. He does just that, dumping his bag on the floor and toeing off one of his shoes before slumping half on and half off of his roommate’s bed. He collects himself for a few seconds before shifting to give Kenma a look. 

“I’m not going.” Kenma gives him one right back, gaming console in hand as he lies half lost amongst the overly large amount of pillows on his bed. 

When they’d first moved in Hinata had laughed at the absurd number of pillows that Kenma had deemed necessary to sleep with. Half a year later though, about a third of them have migrated over to Hinata’s bed as well. Suga said it’s a kind of omega nesting thing. 

Now Hinata’s and Kenma’s dorm room has become some kind of calming safe haven to the others when they’re on edge. One step in initiated some kind of aphrodisiac that could send even the twitchiest alpha quiet. 

“Kenmaaaaa.” Hinata paws at the omegas sleeve. 

“No.” 

“But Kuroo is wicked awesome!” The black haired, party animal of an alpha had a reputation. 

Reputations were sacred, prized things. A night at one of Kuroo’s parties was said to make or break the rest of your college social life. Kenma turns over then and gives Hinata a real look from behind a curtain of blonde hair. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou is the kind of guy who thinks ‘Balls Deep’ is a good name for a band.”

Hinata falls quiet at that. Disappointment must show on his face because Kenma sighs before shutting his game off and rolling closer. Greetings are always brief with Kenma, but Hinata doesn’t mind because they’re so rarely given out. So he makes sure to smile after his roomie pulls away from the head bump. Kenma’s always a little awkward, a little frazzled after those. 

“I’ll think about it.” The blonde uses the same tone he does when the game he’s pre-ordered has been lost in the shops backlog. 

Hinata counts that as the biggest win of the week. He stretches his arms out for a thank you hug that Kenma swiftly dodges by sitting up. 

“What’s that?”

Hinata freezes, Kenma’s eyes are fastened on what appears to be the pink corner of a magazine sticking out of the collar of his sweater. Shit, Hinata hopes he hasn’t creased it. Hurriedly, he pulls himself up, reverently lifting the magazine out from his clothes. He smooths his hand over the cover. 

“Is that a Cosmo?” Kenma tilts his head to read the title. 

Hinata swears he’s the only one out of his friends who’s never heard of this magazine. 

“There’s this article…” Hinata pauses, gives Kenma an awkward look.

The brief moment of uncharacteristic silence is all Kenma needs to catch on. The blonde’s brows lower as he gives Hinata a disbelieving look. 

“If you tell me you’ve turned to a magazine like Cosmo to help with Kageyama, I’ll start crying.” 

Hinata groans and covers his face with his hands, magazine pages rustling and sending what appear to be perfume samples across the floor. 

“Kenma I don’t know anymore!” He flops back on the bed, stomach twisting slightly. 

Kenma’s the only one he talks to about this thing. The thing he has. The crush. 

On Kageyama Tobio, the single most dense guy to grace planet earth. Alpha, star volleyball player, person who gives Hinata weird fluttery feelings. Fluttery feelings that had taken Hinata long enough to figure out, let alone the guy who only found out last month that if you use ‘password’ as your password, something is going to go very badly for you. 

“I maintain the opinion that if you don’t just come out and say it you’ll be waiting for the next ice age for anything to happen.” Kenma has a slightly sympathetic expression.

They’ve been through this several times since the night Hinata had sat bolt upright on his bed and nearly sent Kenma flying ten feet in the air with his loud exclamation of ‘holy shit I have a thing for Kageyama.’ 

Stupid, perfect Kageyama. Kageyama who had a distressingly adorable grumpy expression ninety percent of the time. Kageyama who unknowingly did stupid shit that Hinata obsessed over in the late hours of the night. Like holding the door open for him, or that one time he’d sheltered him from the rain during a mad dash from one end of the campus to another because Hinata left his laptop in the library, again. Alpha Kageyama who could send prickles up Hinata’s spine with just a look. The guy that Hinata had spent his last heat stubbornly trying not to think about. 

But he had done so anyway. 

Hinata gives a disgruntled sigh, scratching at his neck in frustration. Thinking about the sour faced grump made his scent glands itch. 

“I can’t just tell him,” Hinata half closes his eyes, turning his face into a pillow, “you know that.” 

His voice comes out muffled, fingers gripped tight on the magazine cover. Kenma sighs before stretching out next to Hinata, a warm spot pressed against him.

“Yeah, I know.” 

They’re quiet for a while. Both omegas know about the others insecurities. Kenma doesn’t deal with people, Hinata doesn’t deal with rejection. Hinata rolls onto his back from his curled position and gives Kenma a small smile. The other omega always knew when to drop a subject –a trait Hinata might not necessarily have. But that was just how they worked, Kenma occasionally needed the kind of person who wouldn’t shut the hell up, Hinata sometimes needed someone quiet. 

On the floor, a perfume sample mingles with a forgotten cheeto, creating a smell that Tanaka will later declare ‘worse than that time Yamaguchi accidentally tipped over a display of scent enhancers at the chemist.’ 

“So what’s the article about?” 

Hinata almost immediately bounces back at the question. He ruffles through the magazine eagerly, blitzing past pages filled with the latest celebrity gossip and fashion trends till he finds the pink, blocky letters he’s looking for. He sits up and eagerly shoves the thing in Kenma’s face. 

“How to know if an alpha is into you?” Kenma dryly reads aloud. 

Hinata hesitates. The checklist is very basic, but Hinata likes basic. All he needs is some kind of guideline as to what could possibly going on inside the empty cavern of Kageyama’s head. What better place to turn to for help than this magazine thing? Well. Probably lots of places… like the library, or the internet, or a professional counsellor, or literally anywhere but Cosmo. Hinata worries at his lip.

“What d’you think?” 

“Well it’s kinda… juvenile. But I think it suits you two.”

“Rude.” Hinata makes a face. 

But he relaxes somewhat, Kenma’s approval is important. Hinata reads through the checklist again, excitement pooling in his belly before he looks up with a sly grin. 

“Maybe you should use this to deal with Kuroo.” 

Kenma actually snorts. 

“How to tell if an alpha is into you? Simple, does he keep hanging around trying to invite you to his shitty parties? Does he look like he’s never been introduced to a hairbrush?” 

Hinata grins, but doesn’t fail to notice the slightly more animated way that Kenma talks when mentioning the alpha. He gives Kenma an affectionate grin.

“I’m glad you’re my friend Kenma.” 

Hinata only smiles wider as Kenma’s ears turn pink, the other omega rolling away with a grumble.

“Go study, idiot.” He nudges the orange fluff ball off his bed with one foot. 

Hinata whines, but he slumps over to his own bed anyway, reluctantly pulling out his lecture notes. The light from Kenma’s DS glows brightly on the other side of their room, and Hinata is careful to hide the magazine in the farthest reaches of his bedside table drawer. 

\--- 

It’s not till Hinata’s lying curled around what Kenma manages to straight facedly call a ‘banana pillow’ that he checks his phone to find several unread texts. One is from Kenma, letting Hinata know that he can indeed borrow his shorts for practice tomorrow. 

The next one is from Kageyama. Hinata pauses before nervously opening it. Speaking about his crush usually resulted in him avoiding the alpha for a day or two afterwards. When Kageyama had taken his usual seat next to Hinata in their shared lecture the day after Hinata first spoke to Kenma about his problem, the omega had dropped the handouts all over the floor. He felt that somehow the alpha would know. 

> **From: Kageyama**
> 
> **Dumbass, you left your laptop in the library again. Dw tho I picked it up on the way to bail out Asahi and Noya for grinding in public. Again. Meet me at Takedas’ for coffee tomorrow morning before practice, I’ll give it back.**

Well that did absolutely nothing to help with any anxiety. Hinata bites his lip, stomach roiling. It takes about five minutes to send back what basically amounts to ‘haha thanks, see you then’. He decides to leave off the emoticon he usually tacks onto his texts. 

After that the omega takes a few minutes to push his head into his pillow, trying to hide a wobbly grin. 

The last text is from Asahi.

> **From: Asahi**
> 
> **Hope it helps ;) ******

Shit.


	2. does he always greet you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off oh my god I was not expecting such a reaction to this?? Like wow? Thank you all so much, everyone who left kudos and commented you're all my absolute favourites uwu
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I've only just finished off my last semester at uni for the year! Yay! Kinda. So I was busy with exams and the such, but Kageyama finally appears in this chapter!
> 
> Stay groovy folks!

Takedas’ was the most popular coffee house on the entire college campus. Mostly because they served a damn good coffee, but many patrons were enticed in by the soft smile of the cafes owner. 

Takeda Ittetsu was rumoured to have simply smiled his way into holding such a prime spot of real estate. Others thought it had something to do with the omegas intimidating physical health lecturer boyfriend. No one ever fought at Takedas’, either through fear that the curly haired manager would stop smiling, or for fear of being buried alive by Ukai Keishin. 

Hinata practically bounces on the spot as he waits in line. It’s early enough that no self-respecting college student should be awake, but several tired eyed students were willing to brave the brisk morning weather for an excellent coffee. 

Kageyama was late, the alpha probably lost yet again on a campus that he’s been living on for the better part of a year. Or he’d just plain forgotten, Hinata tries not to feel disappointed at that possibility. 

The omega fishes his wallet from the pocket of his sport jacket and mentally thanks Kenma for agreeing to let him borrow his shorts. The fact that his roommate was practically the same size as him made up for Hinata’s forgetful tendencies when it came to doing the laundry. The redhead idly opens his wallet, but swiftly closes it before things get too depressing. 

If his cash situation kept going in this direction he’d have look into getting a part time job. Yet no amount of moths in his wallet could keep him from splurging on coffee from Takeda’s. 

Today’s barista is a face that Hinata vaguely remembers from the senior volleyball team. Unruly black hair and a furrowed brow initially cause Hinata to pause, but the guy has a placid enough scent for an alpha. He must usually work the night shift at the coffee house if Hinata’s never seen him this early before. 

The nametag reads ‘Iwaizumi’. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem too thrilled to be pulling the early morning shift. 

Hinata drops him a big grin anyway, and asks for a mocha with cream. Iwaizumi twitches an eyebrow at the order but writes Hinata’s name on the paper cup without comment. Since entering college Hinata has tried to widen his food and drink choices to anything that doesn’t include a boatload of sugar. That endeavour lasted about a week and a half before one night Kenma had opened a packet of jelly beans from across the room and Hinata had nearly imploded. 

Pocketing his change carefully, Hinata slides over to the waiting area. He’ll drink his coffee on the way to the courts. Hopping from one foot to another anxiously, he eyeballs the stand of sugar packets. Their dorm room had been running low on the stuff, both he and Kenma liked their coffee sweet…

Hinata’s picking up just enough sugar packets so as it doesn’t look particularly shifty when Kageyama enters the store. 

His nostrils twitch.

There it is. The smell the omega part of him wants to be spread over everything he owns. Last night’s conversation with Kenma comes back in a rush, Hinata’s shoulders rising up around his ears as he looks towards the entrance. Belatedly, he thinks of the magazine tucked safely away back in the dorm room. What had been the first item on the checklist again?

There’s already an ominous crease between Kageyama’s eyebrows and he hasn’t even spotted Hinata yet. 

The omega watches silently as Kageyama looks around the coffee shop, the alpha sliding his gaze disinterestedly over the various tired students plugging away at their laptops till he finds what he’s looking for. Hinata tries not to feel gleeful at the rough way the black haired disaster shoulders past a group of girls on his way through to him. 

“Hinata!” In an instant, the omegas name is called by both the barista and Kageyama.

Hinata baulks, one leg automatically taking a step towards Kageyama, the other deciding that mocha and cream was apparently more important than any alpha. This results in some sort of jerking hop that nearly sends a girl smaller than himself to the floor. Stammering apologies, Hinata regains control of his own body in order to grab his order. Iwaizumi gives him a strange look before wishing him a nice day, eyes flicking over his shoulder. 

Red dusting across his cheeks, Hinata nods about five times before turning to leave, only to be stopped short by Kageyama’s chest. Not one to fall into a dithering heap when a coffee he’d paid for was on the line, Hinata nimbly skips to the side, shielding his drink protectively. He looks up at the alpha with an angry pout, sticking his tongue out. 

“Oi, Watch it Kageyama!” Hinata quickly pockets the sugar sticks he’s been carrying, before taking another handful from the stand and beginning to pour them methodically into his drink. 

Kageyama’s eyebrow twitches with each consecutive sugar packet Hinata empties. He watches in silence, bag slung over his shoulder until the omega finally stops. There’s enough sugar in that drink to render a horse catatonic. 

“How the hell are you even alive?” He grumbles as Hinata stirs his diabetes concoction. 

“Only because your sour face sucks all the sweetness out of the day.” Hinata replies easily, chucking the plastic spoon in the bin. 

Kageyama’s mouth twitches before he can school it back into a frown. Hinata grins, glad that he can still fall into his regular rhythm with his friend, despite any problems he may be having on that front. The omega lets himself be ushered out of the coffee house. The cool morning air has warmed up somewhat since he’d entered the shop, so he figures its safe enough to unzip his sports jacket. Hinata smiles softly, running his fingers over the worn cuffs. 

He’s excited to step on the courts today, having just come off one of the rougher exam periods he’s been through yet. He’d even had to skip practice one morning for a cram session. He, Hinata Shouyou, had actually skipped volleyball practice. Tanaka had spent the next week thinking that the world was going to come crashing down around their ears. 

“Oi dumbass.” Kageyama pokes him roughly in the side, and Hinata jumps slightly before looking up. 

Kageyama’s wearing an expectant expression. Why is he wearing an expectant expression? Dear god why is he stooping down? WHY IS HE STOOPING DOWN? Hinata stares dumbly until a tick begins to form on his friend’s forehead and realisation dawns. Oh, oh shit. He’s waiting for his greeting. Hinata’s mouth runs dry. 

The omega initiating a greeting is an old tradition. Something that isn’t usually held onto these days, the regularity and intensity of greetings depending on the persons involved. Among their group alone, greetings were wildly varied. From aloof Tsukishima who rarely nudged his forehead to another’s, to overeager Nishinoya – whose overenthusiastic head bumps have knocked Yamaguchi out cold more than once. Right down to Sugawara, who took his time to carefully greet everyone, no exceptions. 

Hinata worries at his lip, Kageyama doesn’t usually ask him to begin the greeting. God damn it, he’s overthinking this. He steels himself, it’s a greeting, not sex. 

Which… may not be the best thing to think about right now.

Regardless, Hinata stretches up, keeps his eyes more over Kageyama’s shoulder than on the alphas narrowed eyes and knocks his head lightly against the others. He tries not to think about how he’d much rather be planting a welcome bite on Kageyama’s chin. But that was territory for mated pairs. Somewhat surprisingly he can feel the alpha lean into it, feel the ghost of a breath over his cheek. He doesn’t shiver, at all.

Kageyama abruptly straightens up from his slightly stooped position, ending Hinata’s brief fantasy before he can get it started. There’s a kind of smugness about him that the alpha can’t quite disguise. Hinata snorts and scratches awkwardly at his neck, trying not to make it obvious that his glands are currently giving him hell. 

“Happy now?” he mutters, willing himself to stop. Fucking. Blushing. 

“Yes.” Kageyama drops the word in the most frank tone imaginable. 

Hinata feels like he could cook a five star breakfast on his cheeks. Heck. This is what he was talking about. This stupid shit that Kageyama does that sends him reeling. And the guy isn’t even aware of it.

The omega tries to distract himself by taking a too large sip of his coffee and comes away with an impressive cream moustache. Flustered and grumbling, he wipes it away before he can rock up to practice with one and be teased by Tsukishima about it for the rest of the day. 

The two lapse into a comfortable silence as they make their way through the campus gardens, broken only by Hinata’s loud slurping sips of coffee and Kageyama’s sneakers scuffing the walkway. 

“Oi. Don’t leave your laptop in the library again dumbass,” Kageyama’s walking close enough that Hinata jumps, “it’s valuable, idiot.” 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose. Kinda wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.” Hinata grimaces. 

Asahi and Nishinoya may not look like the pair to be into public displays, but they were the reason why the entire group had been banned from the movie theatre in town. And the noodle bar. And –somehow- the hair salon. If anyone wanted a haircut now they went to Yachi.

“At least you didn’t have to break it up.” There’s a haunted expression in Kageyama’s eyes. 

Hinata winces in sympathy, coming between Nishinoya and his alpha when they got in the mood wasn’t recommended unless someone wanted a quick trip the afterlife. Frankly, he’s surprised that Kageyama- who handles his words with all the grace of a brick wall- managed to get out of there alive. 

“You should’ve seen Asahi’s face when he noticed that the librarian had been standing there for like two minutes.” An absent smirk spreads over Kageyama’s face, eyes half lidded as he remembers. 

World War III is currently taking place inside Hinata’s body. Half of him takes one look at that smirk, that barest lift of the lip, and wants to bury his face in the alphas neck. The other half, while admitting that the idea is sound, is resolutely insisting that now is not the best time as they’re taking their first steps onto the court and everyone else is here and oh my god is that a volleyball coming towards us with all the speed of Kenma when the stocktake sales go on at the video game store-

Hinata doesn’t quite duck quickly enough, not usually having to with his height in the first place. The volleyball rebounds off of his forehead, sending the omega sprawling backwards on his ass. 

“Hinata!” 

“Hinata ohmygod I’m so sorry!” 

Groaning, he sits up just in time to see Kageyama blocked out by a freckle faced ball of nerves. Someone in the background is laughing, Hinata could take a good guess as to who. 

“Morning to you too Yamaguchi.” Hinata prods lightly at his forehead and hisses.

“Don’t touch it, idiot!” Kageyama’s yowl is drowned out by Yamaguchi’s profuse apologies. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you-” He kneels next to the omega, face pinched and worried. 

Hinata laughs before reaching up to sling an arm around the flustered beta’s neck and gingerly pressing his head against his. Yamaguchi wasn’t someone you got mad at, unless you were a blond asshole with glasses. The beta could get just about as timid as Asahi sometimes. 

“It’s okay Yamaguchi. This only makes what, the fifth time?” 

Yamaguchi blushes as he helps Hinata up, anxiously brushing the omega down. He marches him straight past a traumatised looking Kageyama to get some ice. They pass Tsukishima, who’s halfway to laughing himself a busted lung. No one else on the courts. 

Hinata sends a mournful look towards the last dregs of his mocha as they roll around in the bottom of the cup that flew from his hand. He almost recoils as Yamaguchi worriedly presses an ice pack to his head but tries not to smile as he spots Kageyama cuffing Tsukishima across the head in an effort to get the other alpha to stop laughing. 

“Your serves getting real scary.” Hinata says, cold droplets tracking their way down his face.

He watches happily as Yamaguchi squirms, the beta trying too hard not to look smug. Yamaguchi needed encouragement every once in a while. Heck, anyone would need encouragement when they had a pain in the ass like Tsukishima as their perpetual shadow. The beta was often too busy making sure that the alphas amongst the group didn’t tear one another apart to look out for himself. 

“Thanks Hinata.” Yamaguchi can’t quite keep his grin in check. 

That’s what Hinata was looking for. Yamaguchi had a smile that could -and had on several occasions – silence even Tsukishima. It’s something the beta has in common with Suga.

 _“I dare you to touch me again.”_

Hinata and Yamaguchi both swing around to watch Tsukishima snap at an increasingly tetchy looking Kageyama. The hesitant beam falters on Yamaguchi’s face, the beta handing the ice pack over to Hinata. 

“I’ll be right back.” Yamaguchi makes his way determinedly over to the snarling alphas, gait stiff and shoulders hunched. If the beta had sleeves on, he would’ve been rolling them up. 

Hinata sends a quick prayer skywards for the alphas souls. 

 

…

 

It’s not till afterwards – after Hinata’s hit so many volleyballs the palms of his hands tingle and he’s eyeballed enough drips of sweat that fell below Kageyama’s collar that it’s a miracle he managed to hit anything at all – that someone brings up Kuroo’s party. 

“I have an invite.” Tsukishima speaks with a voice that suggests he’s about as interested in the party as he is with bird shit on the sidewalk. 

Of course Tsukishima has a freaking invite. Tsukishima knew absolutely everyone. Hinata chews sourly at his own cheek, not joining in with Yamaguchi’s ‘cool Tsukki!’ and continues piling volleyballs into their bin. He needs to find a way to convince Kenma that this party is going to be vital to both their futures. This was a once in a lifetime chance. 

“I’ll take you if you want.” Tsukishima offhandedly asks Yamaguchi.

Hinata tries his hardest to quench the green fires of envy as Yamaguchi squirms – the beta clearly pleased. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi weren’t official, but there was definitely _something_ there. After all, everyone knew about the time a bunch of frat boys crashed one of Daichi’s parties and one of them had jostled Yamaguchi on his way to the punchbowl. 

Hinata had been the one calming Yamaguchi down afterwards. The beta had been anxious to the point of whining. Then Tsukishima had come back with a rapidly purpling bruise under one eye and a smug smirk that had sent Yamaguchi quiet and still. 

Tanaka and Kageyama hadn’t made one quip about Tsukishima for the next week after that incident.

“Hinata.” 

The omega doesn’t quite hear his name being called, too busy trying to simultaneously wheel the volleyball bin out of the way and wistfully watch Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they walk across the court. His journey is interrupted only when the cart bumps into something that won’t budge no matter how much he absentmindedly pushes at it. Yes, he’ll definitely have to coerce Kenma into going to this party, and then coerce Kageyama into also going. He’ll have to practice coercion extensively at this rate.

“Oi dumbass!” 

“Holy shit!” Hinata jolts backwards from where he’s currently trying to run over Kageyama with a cart of volleyballs. 

If Kageyama’s eyebrows were to lower much further they’d be in danger of falling off the alphas face. 

“You were off your game today.”

Well no duh, with you running around. Hinata chews on his lip, but he can’t just blurt that kind of talk out. That’s the thing about Kageyama, he notices everything. And then he confronts you about it with all the tact of a crocodile and the piercing glare of a hawk. 

“Yeah, I know.” Hinata settles for glum mumbling instead. 

Kageyama shifts so as his feet are no longer in danger of being flattened, craning ever so slightly so as he can stare at the omega. Hinata is now having about his fifth major crisis of the day. Sweat slicks Kageyama’s hair to his forehead, the day he changes his hairstyle would be the day the earth probably cracks in half. 

The corners of the alpha’s mouth twitch down ever so slightly. Hinata’s three seconds from flat out piss-bolting across the court and back to his dorm when Kageyama finally straightens up. 

“Make sure you’re sleeping properly,” The alpha grunts as he looks away, “I’ve got class till late afternoon so I won’t make it to lunch. Tell Suga for me ok?” 

Still slightly stunned, Hinata nods dumbly. Kageyama’s worried about him. That has to be a sign of some sort right? Or was Hinata just mixing pack behaviour up again? Knuckles white, the omega clutches at the cart handle – too busy trying to work out what happened to react when Kageyama gives him a careful head nudge by way of farewell. 

Instead he watches, dumbfounded, as the alpha says goodbye to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both before strolling off the courts and disappearing around the bend. 

He only gave them shoulder nudges. 

 

…

 

“He’s probably just concerned.” Kenma takes a sip from his bright yellow thermos, leaning back in the shade of the tree Hinata’s dragged him to for a picnic lunch. 

“Ugh.” Hinata pouts as he viciously chews at his dumplings. “Why’s it so hard to tell what’s going on in that thick skull of his?” 

Kenma shrugs, sun hat pulled low over his face. Upon hearing what Hinata had planned for lunch the other omega had spent half an hour putting on enough sunscreen to stick a basketball to a roof. Now he’s rugged up in clothes fit for the harshest winter breezes, sitting perched on a tree root as Hinata sprawls in the sun. 

They’re silent for a while, long enough for Hinata to chase after every last crumb of dumpling and for Kenma’s sushi bites to disappear one by one. Comfortable in just the presence of one another. 

Hinata picks at his nails before picking up the magazine that’s been lying open on the grass. He cracks the spine to keep the page flat, raising it in front of his eyes to block out the sun. Printed half way down the page is the sentence that he’s read and re-read compulsively over the past few hours. 

**Does he always greet you?**

Exhaling sharply through his nose, the omega lets his wrist slack, the magazine falling to his chest. Unable to keep the wobbly grin off his face, he lays back on the grass.

Kageyama never missed out on a greeting.

“Have you thought about the party?” He tries to keep his voice neutral. 

“Hmn.” Comes Kenma’s noncommittal reply

Hinata raises himself onto one elbow to give Kenma a pleading look. But the omega has his nose buried in his DS again, eyebrows creased in concentration. With a sigh, Hinata weighs his options before deciding to lay out his final bargaining chip.

“I’ll go with you to the midnight launch of Super Smash Brothers.” 

That gets Kenma’s attention, the omega whipping his head up to stare critically at the other. Hinata tries on his best innocent look. They both know how much Kenma’s been hanging out for this game, but was the omega reluctant to go out on his own. 

Hinata knows he’s won the minute Kenma shuts his DS. 

“You should probably meet Kuroo before you crash his party.” Kenma quickly raises one hand to fend off a grateful Hinata and fishes his phone from his pocket. 

The little bird charm that was a gift from Hinata knocks against his knuckles as he types, firing off a quick text. Hinata pauses from stubbornly trying to rub his head against his friends to spy at the contact details. Not only did Kenma have an invite from Kuroo, but he managed to score the alphas number as well? Hinata gazes at the omega with newfound respect. 

“Is Thursday for lunch ok?” 

Kenma just got them a lunch date with Kuroo Tetsuro. Kuroo Tetsuro. 

“Kenma you’re the best.” Finally permitted to do so, Hinata presses his cheek against his friends. 

Kenma snorts, eyes casting off to the side and finding a particularly interesting blade of grass.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited to write kuroo next OvO


	3. does he scent mark you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod this took way too long im so sorry everyones so lovely liking this i love you all

Hinata is tired and bored and all other things ending with ‘ed’. 

The omega blinks blearily until the pages of his notebook come back into focus. The lecture has been running for the past hour and he has about a quarter page of half-heartedly scrawled notes to show for it. Half a page if he counts the noughts and crosses game he half bullied Tsukishima into. The lines and words begin to blur again. If he hadn’t regretted staying up until the ass crack of dawn last night watching Youtube videos with Kenma at the time, then he certainly did now. 

Hinata’s eyes begin to droop, the tip of his nose barely brushing the desk before he’s poked sharply in the side.

“Shove off.” the omega grumbles into his book, one hand flailing aimlessly around in an effort to ward Tsukishima off. He blearily hopes he doesn’t accidentally hit someone who isn’t a 6 foot blonde asshole with glasses. 

“Wake up moron, I’m not saving your ass with a cheat sheet the night before the exam this time.” Tsukishima hisses back.

Hinata groans, cursing compulsory classes under his breath. Every student at the college was required to attend the ‘Behaviours and Biology’ class. Something about promoting safe conduct and creating a welcoming environment, a big hook for the college to attract more publicity. It goes in one ear and out the other as far as Hinata’s concerned. He knows the do’s and taboos of pack life- well, most of the important bits. The course was more for educating people who were new to the area and not part of an established pack. It ran a lowdown on body language, status and the expectations of pack life. Sometimes the lecturer would delve into the subject of mates: a subject usually sectioned off into an entirely different class and Hinata would find himself actually paying attention. When it came to the intricacies of mates and courting he may be a little behind the pack, both figuratively and literally.

Regardless, with so many students attending, several lectures ran for the course throughout the week. Hinata just had the typical luck to be lumped into the 8AM class with Tsukishima. 

Hinata shifts his position so as he can take a look at the alpha. He fights back a smile. Tsukishima’s sharp tongue had deterred Hinata for the better part of a year when they’d first met. But once he’d cracked through the alphas shell of assholery Hinata had been pleasantly surprised to find an even bigger asshole with a protective streak that rivalled Tanaka’s and a soft centre that he vehemently denies the existence of. 

Tsukishima catches him looking, brows furrowing behind his glasses. Hinata sticks his tongue out before any accusations of mushy feelings can be flung about, turning to pay reluctant attention to the lecture.

“Many people may consider the beta as the odd one out, not as authoritarian as alphas yet not submissive enough to be an omega. But beta’s are crucial to the continued function of any pack, they take on roles of mediators, efficient at all forms of comforting. They reign in the sometimes eccentric personalities of alphas and omegas. Without enough betas a pack will tear itself apart.” 

The professor has a voice with the quality of a failing air conditioner unit. 

Hinata would rather sort Tsukishima’s socks by thread count then be here. He’d rather watch Kageyama struggle with the child locks on prescription medicine. He’d rather clean Asahi’s van. 

“In this day and age betas are no longer confined to mating with their own class. Alpha beta relationships are quite common, and studies have shown omega beta couples to provide one of the most nurturing and safe environments capable. Beta couples lead packs-” 

Hinata’s forehead throbs with the faint beginnings of a headache and yep, he’s giving up. Goodbye education, it was nice knowing you. He sighs before committing himself to a last ditch attempt in waking himself up. Naturally his thoughts immediately fall to thoughts of the upcoming party.

Apparently it was going to be the best thing to happen on campus since Haiba Lev tried and failed to do a sick kickflip off the steps of the administration building. 

Rumours were whipping around campus faster than Tanaka’s head whenever Kiyoko Shimizu walks past. A DJ who toured the nightclubs in town was apparently coming in. There would be enough alcohol to fill a swimming pool, enough chips and dip to fill two swimming pools, strobe lights and glow sticks, jungle cats in glass cages. 

Now, the last one had come from Noya so Hinata isn’t too sure but the main point being that the party was going to be kickass, and Hinata’s made it his mission to drag Kageyama there if it was the last thing he did.

He’s tried to gauge the alpha’s reaction every time the topic of the party has come up. As to how well that’s gone, well, one time he’d thought Kageyama had been showing some kind of interest but he’d really just caught sight of a poster announcing a new volleyball tournament. Another time he’d mistaken Kageyama raising his hand to pick wax from his ear as the alpha raising his hand to ask an eager question. He admits he’s not altogether sure why he feels so disappointed in Kageyamas lack of reaction, he’s known him long enough to realise that pretty much the only two things the alpha cared about were volleyball and the pack. 

What exactly had Hinata been expecting? That he’d walk up and seduce the alpha into coming to the party with a few bats of his eyelashes? The bend and snap technique? Well, actually. 

There’s a rustling of paper before Tsukishima hits Hinata upside the head with a stack of handouts in an attempt to rouse the omega from dreamland. Hinata grunts before taking one and passing the stack on, only fully comprehending what he’s just been handed when he reads that there’s a 3000 word essay due in four weeks on ‘why the beta is crucial to a pack’.

“I hate this class.” He whines, knowing without looking that Tsukishima will have a fucking smirk on his face. No cheat sheet this term then. 

When the lecture finishes Hinata glumly packs his stuff before latching onto the strap of Tsukishima’s laptop bag and letting the alpha cut them a path through the flood of students clamouring towards the exit. Broad shoulders and considerable height being two things Hinata will never experience the benefits of. 

Once they surface from the sea of limbs and backpacks Tsukishima stops and gives Hinata a cursory once over. Hinata can’t resist, reaching up to bump his noggin against the alphas chin. 

“Awww, checking to see if I’m okay Tsukki?” he chirps in a teasing tone just to see the alpha’s face completely collapse into a scowl. 

Hinata’s never seen Tsukishima retreat quicker in his life. He completely fails at holding back a grin as the alpha slouches away across the pavement with a disgruntled farewell. 

There’s a light breeze in the air, it picks at the omegas unruly curls as he considers how to kill time til his next lecture. Plucking a stray thread from his sweater, he almost jumps when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Hinata fishes it from his pocket wondering who else could possibly make the choice to be awake at such an ungodly hour.

> **From: Sugawara**

Well yes, Sugawara was definitely up there on the early bird list, just under Asahi and Noya on the days when their favourite sandwich shop offers 4 dollar breakfast subs until 9:30.

> **Wanna come over and help us get rid of the pancake apocalypse that Daichi made? Again. As in plural. This is like the fourth time. Please xx**

Hinata grins, sending off a confirmation text before setting off with a jump in his step, eager to get to the pairs apartment before Suga throws his alpha out the window. 

…

 

When Hinata steps across the threshold he’s practically punched in the face with the combined smells of maple syrup and pancake batter. He lets the door close on the threadbare welcome mat- the last four letters of which have been burnt off. A mystery still unsolved, though Daichi still suspects the involvement of Tanaka, Nishinoya and a bottle of vodka split between the two. 

He steps inside the apartment that’s become the closest thing the pack has to a home den. The effect is soothing, the familiar smells of his friends washing over him. When the whole gang was here the outside world could cease to exist and no one would be any wiser. 

Peeling his shabby sneakers off, Hinata makes his way down the questionably carpeted hallway in his socks. The place wasn’t huge, what with Suga working part time at a grocery store while attending college and Daichi with his job in at the town mechanic. But the minute it had been established that everyone could fit into the living room with minimal squishing, the lease had been signed. 

Over the past year and a half, everyone has left some kind of personal touch to the apartments décor, which would be best described as some kind of flower and leather explosion. Picture frames filled with dried flowers that Yamaguchi had helped Suga press, pastel coloured tea towels, even a teapot cosy. It had birds on it. Then on the other spectrum lies the apartments crowning glory, in all its stained leather upholstery was the four and a half seater couch that Daichi had stubbornly dragged up three flights of stairs until it slipped from nerveless fingers to sit in the middle of the living room. Where it stayed, regardless of the fact that every time Tanaka walks into the room he nearly breaks his toes on it. 

If a couch could smoke cigarettes and drive a motorcycle this would be the couch to do it. And yet it sits, decorated with fluffy throw pillows in the colours of pink, green and yellow. 

It’s Suga and Daichi in a nutshell and Hinata loves them both so much that it sometimes aches.

He chucks his backpack on the couch, walking past the tv and the calendar that hastily covers the hole in the wall from when Nishinoya once dared Asahi to pull off a backflip while drunk. He makes his way to the little kitchen, the pancake smell getting more pronounced, as does the sound of voices. 

Hinata pokes his head around the corner and immediately zeroes in on what looks to be a replica of Mount Everest made from pancakes sitting on the kitchen table. Next his gaze moves to the large shape sitting immediately in front of it. 

Hinata’s stomach does an alarming swoop towards his toes, but before the butterflies can start fluttering Kageyama turns around with half a pancake dangling from his gob and ruins the illusion. There’s a dot of maple syrup on the alphas forehead. 

“Hfey Hnmata.” 

“Sorry King but I don’t speak pancake.” Hinata uses the old nickname mainly to see Kageyama’s brows furrow, but also to reign in his growing urge to wipe the syrup from the alphas head with his thumb.

Thing is, he’s sure he would’ve done it before. Before well, most of this stuff happened. Before he started thinking about Kageyama daily. Ever since he’s started taking this somewhat seriously Hinata’s been second guessing his actions around the alpha. It’s frustrating when all he wants to do is grab the idiot by the ears and bring him down for a great, big-

“Hinata!” 

The omega visibly jumps, and is left with about two seconds to prepare himself for an armful of Sugawara. A nose snuffles past his ear and into his hair and Hinata laughs at the tickly sensation. Suga plants a small peck to the omegas forehead before pulling back with a blinding smile, eyes crinkling and the small mole on his cheek stretching. 

Hinata grins back at the beta, brushing his forehead under the others chin. 

“I don’t see Daichi, please tell me I wasn’t too late to prevent his death.” He jests. 

“He’s buried outside, with the rest of the pancakes.” Suga’s expression turns solemn before his eyes brighten, turning to watch the doorway half a second before his alpha walks in. 

And Jesus Christ does Hinata wish he had that kind of relationship. Being constantly aware of one another like that showed off a really strong pair bond. 

“Headstone inscribed in maple syrup of course.” Daichi jokes, fingers grazing past Suga’s sides on his way to greet Hinata. 

Daichi gives careful forehead brushes, steady and faithful as his personality. He’s soft around his pack, and Hinata can understand why outsiders assume Asahi or Tanaka to be their leader. But those people haven’t witnessed Daichi singlehandedly pin Tsukishima and Kageyama to the ground whenever the alphas get too salty with one another. 

“Morning class go well?” Suga asks innocently.

Hinata half scowls before shrugging. Suga always made sure that everyone was attending classes. Too many unexplained absences almost always ended with the silver haired beta knocking at the door, arms full of comfort foods or a stern look on his face. 

“Well we’ve got enough pancakes for you to drown your sorrows in.” Suga cocks an eyebrow in Daichi’s direction.

Hinata nearly smirks at the alphas downcast expression before glancing at where Kageyama is still stuffing his face. Fuck it. He takes the seat immediately next to the alpha, pulling a plate over and flipping a generous stack of pancakes onto it. He tries his hardest to ooze nonchalance, was nonchalance the word he was looking for? Casualness? ‘I don’t want you to know about the fact that once every waking hour I inevitably end up thinking about lying side by side in bed with you and that concerns me because it means this isn’t about sex-ness?’ 

Hinata chews on his lip before opening his mouth, ready to make some quip about how many pancakes Kageyama has managed to put away. 

“Do you want to come to a party?” is what falls out instead. 

Sirens start blaring in Hinata’s head. A ceaseless mantra of ‘you done fucked up’ playing over and over and over. Somewhere, there are fluorescent lights. My god. He wants to say something, anything but for some reason all his brains supplying him with is the tune of that Destiny’s Child song that Suga set as his ringtone.

“Sure.” 

One word is all it takes for Hinata to be wrenched down from somewhere around the moon and back to the kitchen table. Daichi’s disappeared back to whatever he was doing beforehand and Suga’s on the phone. Well that explains the Destiny’s Child. 

Kageyama’s still eating, and Hinata wonders if he actually heard him say yes or not until the alpha turns his head with a frown. 

“What party?” He says, barely pausing between shovelling more pancakes in. 

Hinata briefly pauses to consider why he’s even attracted to Kageyama in the first place. Probably because he did stupid shit like agreeing to go to a party he doesn’t know exists just because he got asked by a friend. The alpha finally stops to take a swig of milk. Hinata watches the muscles in Kageyama’s throat move and yeah, that’s probably a reason why too. Quickly, the omega turns his attention to his own breakfast. 

_Damn it Suga, stop smiling. I can SEE you._

“Kuroo’s party you idiot. You know, the one the whole campus hasn’t shut up about for the past week?” 

Kageyama shrugs, seems to turn the sentence over in his head. His eyes widen. 

“Kuroo from the seniors’ team?” There’s the reaction HInata’s looking for, trust Kageyama to relate everything back to the court. 

“Yup.” He nods, somewhat satisfied to see the look of awe in Kageyama’s eyes. 

“How’d you manage to get in on that one?”

“Well,” Hinata bites his lip, “I’m not sure if I have yet. Kenma’s gonna introduce me in like two hours.” 

“I’ll walk you there, it’s on my way back to class.” It’s out of the alphas mouth almost too quickly. 

Hinata cocks his head to the side quizzically. Kageyama quickly turns, making one of his various ‘hmnph’ noises. 

“So is that a yes to the party or.” 

“I’ll go, dumbass. If you can manage not to balls up your meeting.” 

Hinata’s torn between laughing at ‘balls up’ and being offended. Behind them, Sugawara smiles into his phone. 

…

 

Takeda’s is doing a roaring trade as usual. Hinata can spot the flurry of activity inside the building from across the block. The chalkboard outside has a massive picture of a ufo on it, proudly announcing a new drink that’s ‘out of this world’. Meaning one thing, Oikawa is working today. 

Hinata sneaks a glance at Kageyama, holding back a snort at the unimpressed look on the alphas face. 

The walk over had been spent equal parts regretting how many pancakes they’d demolished at the den and discussing which teams were going to be in line for the championship volleyball league this year. Kageyama stayed close the whole way, and who’s to blame Hinata for occasionally closing the gap to bump shoulders. 

Now the omega slows down, spotting Kenma sitting in a booth and giving the omega a wave. He’s about to scout out the rest of the store when Kageyama promptly blocks his view. Right, goodbyes. 

“Thanks for walking me.” Hinata gives a small grin, beginning to stretch up towards the alpha to knock his head against the others chin. But- come to think of it, Kageyama looks like he’s trying to digest something massive stuck in his throat. 

Hinata begins to pull back in concern but he’s soon yanked upwards by the collar of his jacket. The world seems to fall away, the omegas breath hitches. Holy fu-

Mouth going dry as Kageyama’s hands fist in his jacket almost uncomfortably tight, Hinata is drawn up, up until the side of his face brushes along Kageyama’s neck. The contact is brief but it burns. He imagines he can feel the pulse in Kageyama’s throat when the alpha shifts to brush his neck along Hinata’s other cheek as well. 

Hinata’s mind has devolved into nothing but a blue screen with a blinking cursor. He’s being scent marked? Is that a thing they were doing now? He inhales sharply, getting a mouthful of alpha smell that almost makes him cough. But then Kageyama lets go and Hinata’s back on the ground, shaking his head like a dog. His heart’s beating so fucking fast he feels like he’s gonna take off like a small orange helicopter. Goodbye world. 

“I didn’t greet you properly today so.” Somewhere he can hear Kageyama’s voice. 

All Hinata manages to get out in response is some kind of high pitched constant screaming noise. No wait, that’s just in his head. Is it? He hopes it is. If he could write it down he guesses it’d look something like _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!?_

“See you around.” How, what? 

Hinata forces his vocal chords to fart out something, anything. 

“Bye.” Ok, Tanaka’s ass could have said that with more conviction. 

There’s silence for a couple of minutes and several droves of people walk past before Hinata finally looks up to see Kageyama’s back dwindling off into the distance. Blinking owlishly, the omega begins to realise that he should’ve done something. But… what? What was he meant to do in response to that, that little display? People scent marked, it was a common thing amongst pack members… and mates. He just hadn’t been expecting it right at this very instant. 

Things were fine. 

Right?

Hinata shakes himself, rubs his hands across his blazing cheeks and makes his way into the coffee shop. The first thing he sees is Kenma’s wide eyed expression, as though to say “what the hell was that?” 

“Well that was quite the display.” the voice sounds like it held its own permanent smirk, regardless of what words were being said. 

Hinata, still rubbing at his face, notices the large form sitting across from Kenma. 

Kuroo Tetsurou wears a button up shirt with pictures of cats on it. Somehow things are beginning to make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone wants to talk to my lonely soul about anime: http://k1rkwall.tumblr.com/


End file.
